The Eyes of the Wolf new version
by Nemesi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Suppose that someone you care for, someone you were meant to protect... dies. Suppose that, to be with them, you kill yourself. Suppose that, after a year, your beloved friend comes back to life. And suppose... someone's back for them, as w
1. The Eyes of the Wolf - new version - cha...

**A/N = I must have hit my head or something, 'cause I'm going to rewrite this story, the second digi-series I ever typed down. There's a reason for this, a very =very= good reason. Wolf. And Lady Myotiswomon. I grew attached to them, and I've now decided to use them in other projects of mine, so I thought I owed them to rewrite this story with a readable style ^^;; I'm not going to rewrite this completely, though. I'm already working on something like 15 fics, digimon and non, and going to five schools, and since ME WANNA LIVE!!! I'm just going to edit the major mistakes and add some scenes here and there. This means this fic's style is going to be very different from my current one AND that it will sport a huge amount of grammatical mistakes *bows* I'm sooooooooooooooooorry…………. this story's grammar is going to suck *bows again*. **

**_But truly hope you'll enjoy the plot. ^_^ _**

****

**_A/N 2 = This takes places during season 01. The Dark Masters never existed, or at least, the DD never met them. They =did= come back to Earth to find the eighth children, Kari, and they're now back to the digital world to destroy Myotismon since- or so it seems- they didn't get rid of him in the real world. They're nearly all 14 now. Just Joe's 15 and TK's 11. _**

****

**_Warnings = *** MAJOR SPOILERS*** This fic will have Mimato, Wolfmimi, Taito, Taiora/Sorichi (k-chan DON'T KILL ME!^^;;), LadyMyoato (?), hints of Wolfichi aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand………that's all. I think. Beware of character………. 'death'. Sort of. Never forget I'm a sucker for plot twists and surreal situations. _**

****

**_Disclaimer = I don't own them. I'm borrowing the characters to torture them a bit. ^^ _**

**_ENJOY!!!!_**

The eyes of the wolf 

Matt was laying on the burned ground of the wood, his half open eyes searching a sky nearly as stunningly blue as them, trying to recognize in the sea of stars the constellations he and his friends had invented for that digital blue, that after so many years wasn't so extraneous anymore. A forgiving cold breeze rose to ruffle his blond hair, tugging playfully at his clothes and running down his body tenderly, almost with a soothing caress; a mother's comforting touch. 

The giant werewolf with the fur as white as ivory and stripes as blue as the ocean's water, was on his knees by his human's side. His giant hands were placed on the ground, cupped around Matt's body as to protect him for the flames that in reality had died down hours before. But WereGarurumon was holding to that little act of protection as his last hope to be with his friend. The werewolf-like digimon let loose a sigh, soft and almost imperceptible in his complexion, but piercing and powerful in the still silence. Bottomless tawny eyes aligned on Matt's once green shirt, now totally covered with blooms of crimson blood. Blooms which had blossomed all over his face and neck as well, plastering lock of golden to a forehead that was turning paler and paler with each second that passed. 

After was seemed eternity, the digimon sighed again. And this time the boy lying on the ground turned his face to lock his eyes with the piercing ginger orbs looking down at him with worry. 

"…I'm dying, am I not…?" the blonde whispered softly, his voice so weak, so tiny. Nearly inaudible. 

"No…" The giant werewolf shook his head slowly, accomplishing the motion with almost solemn pride. Battling bravely the moisture quickly welling up in his eyes. "You can't die…you promised her you'd come back… remember? So you've to keep your promise Matt…you're not dying…" 

Matt closed his eyes and sighed softly. 

~*~* FLASHBACK ~*~* 

"Matt, please don't do it!!!" Mimi yelled, grabbing Matt's arm with a force you would expect such a thin little girl to possess. But he just looked at her coldly, freeing himself from her grab with a rough tug that caused the girl to retreat a couple of steps. She kept murmuring his name to herself, like mantra, softly pleading him to stay. But when a cold stare was all she obtained as an answer, she slowly fell on her knees, rivulets of tears cascading out her cheeks. 

"Please, Matt…" she said softly, as she tentatively raised a hand toward him. 

"GO AWAY!" He shouted angrily, and the outstretched hand immediately was withdrawn and placed over a heart beating like a bird trying to get free from his cage. Startled, Mimi let out a strangled gasp, watery hazel eyes widening. Matt quickly turned around, so she couldn't see his face anymore. 

"But, Matt…" She whispered softly, once again summoning enough strength to reach out toward him. 

"GO AWAY!!!" He shouted louder, clenching his hands into tight fists. 

"Matt…please…Matt…don't go… you don't…" 

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I SAID GO AWAY!!!!!!" he cut her words, clenching his fists harder; eyes squinted in what seemed rage. 

"NOOOOOOO!!! I'LL NEVER DO IT!!!!" Her scream echoed in the cold air if the russet sunset, and Matt couldn't stop himself from turning back around, his eyes wide and jaw hung slack in disbelief. She had never act so mad. Her voice, as fragile as a china doll until moments before, was now a low growl, a strange sound of shattered glass and broken bells, desperate and cracked. 

"I won't let you go!" She screamed, her voice raising to a squeak at the end of her sentence. "I don't wanna lose you as I lost our others friends… Piximon… Leomon… Whamon… " More tears rolled down her cheeks, and soon there were unstoppable rivers tracing her face. "...I can't stand anymore to see my friends die for this stupid war!! I JUST CAN'T!!!!!" She buried her face on her hands, her tiny shoulder racked by heavy sobs. "I can't… this is too much…" her voice dropped to a tiny whisper, her tone barely louder than a breathe. "…too much… too much…" 

"Mimi…" Matt whispered softly, taking a step forward and placing a hand over his heart, tipping his head to a side to take a closer look to her half hidden face. "I'll come back… I'll do… but now… look around: the others are wounded, me and WereGarurumon are the only ones still on their feet…" 

Trembling, the girl raised her gaze and surveyed all her friends with watery eyes. And there it was. The truth Matt wanted her to see. He was right. Humans and digimon were on the ground, supporting each other as best as they could, weak and wounded; worn-out and distraught. Despite her self, Mimi nodded, her hands dropping limply at her sides. 

"So please…" Matt kept on, his voice still sweet and soothing. "Run away with the others and hide in a safe place… me and Gab will follow you as soon as we'll have taken care of this…" 

"NOOO!" Mimi yelled again "I can't leave you there alone, surrounded by all these Devidramon!! You could die!!" 

"I won't…" 

"NO! Be realistic!! You could lose your life!!!" 

"I'll come back. I promise." 

"NO! How can you be so sure?!" She shook her head frantically, grinding her teeth to the point of pain, her chest heaving in jagged breaths. 

"I'll come back" Matt replied, his low and even voice a stunning contrast with her pierced and cracked one. 

"How can you be so sure?!" She yelled, squinting her eyes, the remains of her calmness crumbling down, reduced to ashes. "How can you be so =DAMN= sure?!" 

"BECAUSE I CAN'T STAY FAR FROM YOU, MIMI!!!" He yelled back, shutting his eyes hardly and once again turning back to face his enemies. 

To Mimi, his yell had the same effect as a bullet piercing her heart. She reeled backward, as if wounded, mouth ajar and eyes wide. She moved her lips, finding her voice only after several tries. 

"Y-you c-can't…" She whispered, her eyes travelling to align on his back as he whispered again. 

"I can't stay far from you, Mimi…that's why I'll come back. I promise." And with those last words, he jumped forward, dashing toward the enemy full-speed "Let's go, WereGarurumon!!" He cried, his call answered almost immediately by a loud howl that -somehow- warmed his heart and tamed its wild beating. Determination setting his eyes on fire, he took two handfuls of his digital partner's fur, jumping on his back and wrapping his arms around his muscular neck, face pressed in the soft coat wavering in the wind. 

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Mimi cried desperately, her whole body shook by heavy shivers. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" Once again she called, the force of desperation making hear cry as loud as the one of a wild thunderstorm. On instinct, she stepped forward, trying to reach him. Then, she broke into a desperate run, but before she could even reach the bottom of the little hill they were standing upon, someone grabbed her by her shoulders. The hands seizing her shoulders started shaking her roughly, yelling something that -in her dazed state- the girl couldn't hear. She swirled around, still tossing desperately, and yelled, tears running copiously from her red eyes. 

"Let me go, Tai!! Let me go!!! I must help him!!" 

But Tai's grab was too strong on her shoulders, despite his wounded arm, and he held her tighter and tighter, teeth gritted for the pain. 

"He'll come back." Tai reassured through clenched teeth, managing somehow to sound calm and comforting. "But he wants us to be safe. He =needs= us to be. We have to go. For him" His voice was low, even trough the throbbing pain, but his eyes were watering, giving away what he really felt. Desperation. Worry. Fear. Pain. 

Shocked by what she saw in those usually unwavering chocolate brown eyes, the chestnut haired girl's back tensed. Her hands dropped, her protests -verbal and physical- died down. And then, suddenly, her muscle slackened, allowing her brunette friend to gently drag her away. She turned around when they reached the river and started stomping trough the shallow waters, eyes drifting to the point were Matt disappeared in the burning wood. 

"He'll come back…" she whispered. "Because I can't stay far from him…and I've to tell him…" Tai's grip tightened around her wrist as she spoke, but she took no notice of it, her vision once again blurring, her mind focused solely on Matt. "Matt…come back to me…I love you…" 

~*~* END OF THE FLASHBACK ~*~* 

Matt slowly reopened his eyes, and when his ocean blue orbs and WereGarurumon's amber ones touched, it torn the werewolf apart too see them glassed with pain. 

"Yes, I'm…" the boy replied, his voice shockingly smooth, as if what was happening wasn't happening to him. Like he was a simple spectator and not the main character of the tragedy. 

"No, Matt…" WereGarurumon blinked rapidly his eyes, trying to keep back the burning tears that were filling them. 

"WereGarurumon…" he breathed slowly "… please… if you'll… if you'll see Mimi again…" he paused, swallowing soundly to regain some strength. Talk was such an indescribable pain for him, but he had to tell this. "… then… tell her… the feelings…" he gasped, his respiration rate quickening for a moment, before slowing down mercilessly. "What…I've…" Another gasp. Followed by a quiet gulp. "Always hidden…in…" another one. "My…heart…" 

"You…you're going say that to her as soon as you are strong enough to move and reach the others…" WereGarurumon whispered, his voice vibrating with emotion; his cheeks wet for the tears he wasn't holding anymore. "You're not dying…Ya heard me? You're not!" He clenched his hands, still on the ground, in tight fists and slammed one against the burned moss until the knuckles started to bleed. He could see the light fading away from Matt's eyes, and in response, something started clawing the insides of his rib cage, creating a hole were once resided his heart. 

"Tell her…" Matt's voice was nearly inaudible, softened by the pain, quiet and even like the water of a little stream, like twinkling glassy bells. 

"You're not dying, Matt…" WereGarurumon repeated breathlessly, totally deaf to Matt's words, trying to convince himself before his human companion. WereGarurumon's vision was blurred, his head hurt, and his chest did too. His fingers trembled and his mouth had run dry. There was too blood… too much blood… not enough air travelling in and out his chest… no light in his eyes… 

The boy gasped again, a soft noise that made the werewolf's eyes snap wide open. Matt was looking at the sky, not really seeing anything and yet seeing everything, and used his final vestiges of strength to use his vocal chords one last time. "… tell… her…" 

And then, the ocean blue eyes WereGarurumon loved so much fluttered shut. The soft lips capable to sing the sweetest lullabies and the saddest ballads parted, and then boy released his breath in a soft sigh. He arched his back once, almost imperceptibly, and then, he was gone. His lifeless body stood there, on the buried ground, in a poll of dark blood, shielded from the world's gaze by his loyal digital friend's strong hands. 

WereGarurumon's entire frame was shacking as he kept calling Matt's name in a tormenting singsong. Eyes shut and dry, he could only weep, howling softly like a beaten puppy. And when he reopened his eyes, his friend was there, looking like an angel sleeping quietly in his strong arms. Tears welled up in his eyes once again, as he lovingly combed his fingers through his hair, and for a brief moment the digimon was stunned at the burning feeling stinging the back of his eyelids, sure he had already shed all his tears. 

"…there is only one thing I can do, Matt…" He let loose a sigh, and faced skyward, tired amber eyes drowning in the sea of blue. So similar to the blue of Matt's gaze to make another lone tear escape the corner of his eye. 

A brilliant golden light surrounded him and he slowly returned to his rookie form. Inside the streaming brilliance, Gabumon slowly reached out a paw to hold his horn, his now crimson eyes never leaving Matt's limp body. 

"And that's it…" With a quick movement he crushed his horn, hardly subduing a cry of pain. With his other paw, he took Matt's hand and clasped them together on his chest. And when the golden horn was placed over the quickly cooling flesh, it started to glow. A rainbow hued radiance spilled out it, enclosing both the digimon and the boy in an iridescent halo. Gabumon closed his eyes slowly, dimly aware of his body starting to fade away. 

"Goodbye, Matt…see you in heaven…if there is one for us digimon…" He whispered soulfully, and then, with the shadow of a smile tugging his lips he disappeared. 

Died. 

Just is horn kept glowing on Matt's chest for a little more. Slowly, its pulsating light started to fade as well, and all too soon it too stopped to be. 

End of chapter 01 

* * * * * 

**I don't like how this is coming out. Honestly. I should work more on it, but I've no time, and I can't wait to finish re-typing this down and post it. X_X**


	2. The Eyes of the Wolf - new version - cha...

**A/N = I must have hit my head or something, 'cause I'm going to rewrite this story, the second digi-series I ever typed down. There's a reason for this, a very =very= good reason. Wolf. And Lady Myotiswomon. I grew attached to them, and I've now decided to use them in other projects of mine, so I thought I owed them to rewrite this story with a readable style ^^;; I'm not going to rewrite this completely, though. I'm already working on something like 15 fics, digimon and non, and going to five schools, and since ME WANNA LIVE!!! I'm just going to edit the major mistakes and add some scenes here and there. This means this fic's style is going to be very different from my current one AND that it will sport a huge amount of grammatical mistakes *bows* I'm sooooooooooooooooorry…………. this story's grammar is going to suck *bows again*. **

**_But truly hope you'll enjoy the plot. ^_^ _**

****

**_A/N 2 = This takes places during season 01. The Dark Masters never existed, or at least, the DD never met them. They =did= come back to Earth to find the eighth children, Kari, and they're now back to the digital world to destroy Myotismon since- or so it seems- they didn't get rid of him in the real world. They're nearly all 14 now. Just Joe's 15 and TK's 11. _**

****

**_Warnings = *** MAJOR SPOILERS*** This fic will have Mimato, Wolfmimi, Taito, Taiora/Sorichi (k-chan DON'T KILL ME!^^;;), LadyMyoato (?), hints of Wolfichi aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand………that's all. I think. Beware of character………. 'death'. Sort of. Never forget I'm a sucker for plot twists and surreal situations. _**

****

**_Disclaimer = I don't own them. I'm borrowing the characters to torture them a bit. ^^ _**

**_ENJOY!!!!_**

The eyes of the wolf - chapter 02 

Mimi was sitting outside the cave were the chosen children had planned to rest, waiting for Matt. She was tracing senseless figures in the mud with the tip of one boot, letting loose a soft sigh every now and then. Next to her, blue eyes incredibly wide and petite rosy lips puckered in a look of worry, was TK. His blond head was placed on her shoulder, as to search some comfort. He knew he and Mimi were the ones that were worried for Matt the most, and even if he didn't like to be treated like a child, he accepted gratefully the soft caresses she gave him from time to time, knowing all too well that they had to stay together till Matt would come back. 

Sora and Kari, evidently worried, exited the cave carefully, as if worrying that a loud noise could scare them away; make them disappear, fade away in the twilight. As they reached the pair, the two girls made themselves comfortable on the fallen trunk Mimi and Takeru were sitting upon, handing them some berries and various herbs. TK smiled at Kari as he took the berries from her hands, glad to see her smile back, but when he turned toward Mimi, expecting to see her do the same, his smile faded. The boy frowned, the red berries sliding out his grasp and showering on the ground. The brunette was shaking her head at the offered food, refusing it mutely. Her eyes were lost, deprived of their usual sparkle, and that sight was enough to make tears well up in Takeru's sapphire eyes. His lips quivered, and he hastily swiped at his glistening eyes with the heel of his hand, refusing to acknowledge them.

"You must eat something, Mimi…" Sora began, motherly-like apprehension both steadying and softening her voice.

"I'll…I'll wait for Matt…it will be sad for him to eat all alone…" Mimi whispered back, smiling first at Sora and then at Takeru, who immediately offered her a wavering smile in return. 

"Sincerity…I fear you won't have to wait for Friendship anymore…" The low voice whispered from behind them. They all turned quickly to see a ghostly image of Gennai standing in front of them, wavering as if under the effect of a wind they failed to feel. 

At the sound of the familiar and yet so foreign voice, Tai, Joe, Izzy and all the digimon dashed to the entrance of the cave, not caring to hide their evident apprehension. 

"I won't? That means he is coming back?" Mimi eyes glowed as she thought about Matt coming back to her, but her smile was wavering, false and unsure. Tired emerald eyes aligned on the brunette and a wrinkled hand moved toward her slowly, painfully. And the girl just blinked at the crest and the digivice lying limply on Gennai's pale palm. 

Matt's crest and digivice, the digidestined children - not children anymore – realized with a shiver. 

A shiver that grew colder, like artic water running down their veins, as they noticed that Matt's digivice was off, and that his once azure crest was now of a dark, deep tone of grey. 

But was really crushed them, what made their eyes water and their mouth go dry, was the blood that covered both of the digi-items like a fine blanket. 

"Gennai…where…where is Matt…?" Tai asked in a whisper, afraid to hear the answer, but even too afraid not to. 

"I fear he is dead…" The old one replied. 

"NO! DON'T LIE! MATT CAN'T BE DEATH!!!" Tai yelled, and then whipped his head around, refusing to face Sora and the comforting hand she had put on his shoulder. He roughly shrugged it away, eyes squinted and lips pressed in a thin line, refusing to let her see his walls of self-control crushing down under the weight of tears. 

"M-my brother…dead…?" T.K whispered brokenly. 

"I fear so…" Gennai sighed, moving his eyes from the digidestined leader to the little Hope. "His digi-items don't sense his life anymore… and where the light of his life faded away, I found just these…" He whispered, his eyes moving toward the dead digivice and crest, followed by huge blue eyes wavering in fear. "His body was nowhere to be found…it pains me to admit that some digimon could have eaten…" 

"STOP THIS!!!" Tai yelled, running toward Gennai, his fist ready to strike. But Gennai was just a hologram, a wavering image of someone miles away. So, Tai passed through is body as if it was nothing but air, and fell on the ground. 

"He can't be dead…" The brunette hissed as he clenched the moist grass in his fists, hot tears running down his tanned cheeks. "He just can't…" he whispered, lowering his face to the green carpet of grass, his chest heaving painfully. "…he just… can't… not Matt… no…" 

"Matt…" Was all Mimi whispered, dropping on her knees bonelessly. "No…It…it can't be…" 

Everyone looked at he ground, their eyes full of tears. No one said a world for eternal moments until, at last, Mimi let her pain and sorrow out in a loud yell that echoed in the cave and the forest, making them tremble as they were in pain for Matt's death too. 

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~* A YEAR LATER ~*~* 

The digidestined were walking in the tropical woods of iridescent bizarre plants. A year had passed since Matt's death and now, on the anniversary of his departure, they were again walking in the wood were his young life had been taken away. Gennai –their spiritual guide- had told them they couldn't come back home until they defeated Myotismon, which had resurrected again after they killed his VenomMyotismon form in the real world. But he also told them they must found a new digidestined to achieve their destiny. After a year tough, the six digidestined were still six, and there was no trace of a seventh chosen one. They had already searched the whole world. The north continents, the deserts and eerie fields of the south, the lakes region of the east, the mountains to the west. But nothing, =nothing= gave them hope to come back home. To achieve their destiny; fulfil their mission; take their long-awaited revenge. 

"Myotismon's castle is near…we should be careful…" Izzy whispered flatly, daring to break the oppressive silence covering them like a blanket. 

"WE KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!" Tai snapped, swirling around with eyes gleaming with rage. "WE WERE ESCAPING FROM THAT CASTLE WHEN___" With a choking sound, his words died in his throat, the memory of Matt still a wound too deep not to burn. 

The keeper of the crest of Sincerity stopped dead in her tracks as she too remembered Matt. A single tear ran down her pale cheek and she bit her lip, lowering her gaze to the grass softly caressing her ankles with each breathe of the wind. She still loved and missed him. Even if he never knew her feelings, she still loved him. So much it hurt. 

"We…" She began, and immediately everyone turned toward her. "I think we should put an end to this." As she spoke, a cold wind rose and she shuddered, rubbing her hands against her arms. 

"What do you mean?" Always the mother, always caring, always worrying, Sora stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"She means we should take revenge for what happened to Matt." Tai explained in a cold voice. "And I'm with her." 

"But…!!" Sora shivered at the coldness of Tai's voice, but deliberately shaking it off, she swirled around to face him, never loosening her hold on Mimi's shoulder. 

"Me too!" T.K. agreed slowly, his voice even and unemotional hiss, so different from his usual warm and cheerful twit. 

"But, guys!!" Joe began, gripping his bag with force as he took a step forward. "Think about it! It's crazy! It's dangerous…It's" 

"Well, I see you don't love Matt as much as we do." Tai snapped, eyeing the blue haired boy with nothing but anger burning in his russet hued eyes. 

"…count me in!" Izzy said without stopping his fingers, which were tapping frenetically all across the little keyboard of his loyal laptop. "He died to save us. I wanna repay him." 

"If that's it…" Joe sighed, tightening his hold on his bag enough to make his knuckles turn white. "I'm with you." 

Being she the only one who didn't spoke, Sora got a long and cold look from Tai. A look powerful enough to make her shiver. 

"All right…" she nodded reluctantly, dropping the hand she had lied on Mimi's shoulder. "Count me in, too… but how are we supposed to pass the maze that Myotismon placed around his castle? Of our digimon, only Gabumon knew the way!!" she shouted, her strength somehow renewed. 

"Damn!" Tai's eyes grew wide, as he realized the girl was right. He clenched his hands into fists, gritting his teeth with anger. Mimi could feel more tears burn in her eyes as she too clenched her fists. 

"DAMN YOU MYOTISMON!!!" She yelled to the sky. "I'LL GET YOU!! YOU HEARD ME?! YOU'LL PAY EVEN IF IT'LL BE THE LAST THING I DO!!" she started sobbing then, quietly, refusing to surrender to the tears. 

It was then that a strange wind rose. It swirled around them digidestined, playing with their hair and clothes, and then run away, to create a little whirlwind few feet behind them. Slowly, a figure seemed to materialize inside the swirling wind. It was just an unfocused shape, a blurred shadow, but the air seemed to turn ice when it spoke. 

"Are you enemies of Myotismon?" The deep, low voice asked. 

The digidestined –disoriented- turned toward where the voice came from. The digimon did the same, ready to attack, but then stopped, confused, as they saw him. He was hidden in the shadow of an immense tree, sitting down on one of its lowest branches, looking at the digidestined. The only thing the chosen could see were his eyes that were glowing in the pale darkness. 

"I asked you if you're enemies of Myotismon." The figure repeated, without losing his freezing calm. 

"YES, WE ARE!!!" Tai, true to his impulsive character, stomped toward the stranger, eyeing him diffidently. His clear eyes were now so dark the pupils were almost undistinguishable, and his voice held an underlying anger, an inexplicable wild indignation that simmered just beneath his composed facade. 

"Are you the digidestined?" the stranger asked, and Tai stopped dead in his track, swallowing soundly. 

"How…how did you know?" Koushiro asked hesitantly, squinting his eyes to take a better look at the young man still hidden in the shadows. 

"I'm good at guessing." He replied carelessly, and even if they couldn't see him, the digidestined could easily guess he shrugged. " I heard you need a guide through the maze." The subject was changed carelessly, and Koushiro didn't even try to lead the conversation back to the previous matter. 

"That's correct." the redhead said with a nod. 

"Well, maybe I could be that guide, then." 

"HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU?!" Taichi snapped, eyes squinted with rage. Koushiro shot him a disapprovingly glance, but Tai ignored him, advancing toward the mysterious figure of a step. 

"I fear your only choice is to do it." Was the calm reply. 

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Mimi yelled, unconsciously nuzzling closer to Sora, who immediately moved to offer her shield. 

"As you wish, milady." As if he had been just waiting for such invitation, the mysterious man jumped down from the branch, landing noiselessly in front of them. He landed on his knees and slowly rose up, the wind still running around him. 

His muscled, yet young body seemed to be human. His hair was of a light blonde with brushes of electric blue at the tips of his locks. His sparkling red eyes could be seen under the mask he wore. It was white with some blue stripes and the mark of a scar on his right eye. His skin, which could be seen under his opened black shirt, was amazingly pale, the same colour as alabaster, and some blue stripes like the ones over the mask run across the whiteness. On his right arm he had a heavy manacle and a leather band sneaked around his wrist and hand. On his left arm he wore a long, dark glove that ended on is wrist, were he had another leather band. His nails were red, sharp claws. And on his left shoulder he had a leather protection, a rudimental type of armour. 

His black leather pants were ripped in many points, and a huge no-human skull was stamped on his left thigh. His knees sported a pair of leather kneepads, the left one smooth and lucid while the right one was adorned with sharp metal spikes. Black leather boots heaved his feet. 

"W-who are you?" Tai's voice trembled slightly –even if he'd never admit it- as he backed up a step. Burning ruby eyes lingered on the brunette as the newcomer shrugged carelessly. 

"My name's Wolf." he said. 

"Just Wolf?" Mimi's tipped her head curiously, coming closer to him of a step, to study his appearance. "Not Wolfmon or something like that?" she waved her hands as to explain her point, and when the blonde just shook his head, her palms met with a little clapping sound. "So you must be human! Maybe you're the new digidestined!" Again she clapped her hands, ecstatic at the idea they could finally take their long awaited revenge and come back home. 

"…check for yourself." Wolf replied, gesturing with his head toward Koushiro, noticing he was already working on his laptop. 

"Well…" the redhead began, swallowing under the piercing red gaze. "Here it says: 

NAME: WOLF 

TYPE: DIGIMON 

STATUS: CHAMPION 

ATTACK: UNKNOWN 

Koushiro read the information slowly, so the others could absorb them. They al nodded, eyes all but glued on Wolf, who just kept staring blankly at the redhead, as if waiting for him to add something… something that the redhead would have never noticed if the faithfully insect digimon at his side hadn't screamed, "Hey, Izzy! Don't you think that's strange?" Koushiro's attention was suddenly diverted to his digimon, and soon obsidian eyes were following Tentomon's pointing finger to the monitor. 

"What?" The boy asked, bending forward to take a closer look at the monitor. "Oh!" His eyes literally gleamed, as they widened in recognition. "You mean," he said, taking his chin in two fingers. "The fact that instead of says what kind of digimon he is, it just says "digimon"? Well, surely it's odd, but…" 

"Read better, Izzy!" Tentomon shook his head, tapping his paw against the word he wanted his partner to notice. "It doesn't say 'digimon'!" 

"What?" The redhead moved even closer, keen eyes scanning the glowing surface of the monitor. As realization dawned on him, Izzy's eyes shot wide open, and aligned slowly on Wolf. It took the boy several seconds to recover and say something, but when he finally talked, it was only to be cut off. 

"E-Ehy! It says…" the redhead began. 

"Let me guess." Was all Wolf said to interrupt him. "It says 'digihuman', perhaps?" 

End of chapter 01 

* * * * * 

**Suspence, suspense... guess who's coming back in the next chapter...**


	3. The Eyes of the Wolf - new version - cha...

**_A/N = I want to apologize for the HUGE amount of grammatical mistakes you'll find in this. This fic is very =VERY= old. , In fact, this is the second digi-series I ever typed down. I'm currently retyping it, hoping to came out with something =readable= but since I really have no time to edit this the proper way, I'm just correcting the major mistakes. I'm Italian and not only English is not my mother-tongue, but I learned it mostly on my own, and this is the major cause of all the mistakes you're going to find. *bows* I hope you'll enjoy the plot though, and will review. ^^ _**

******_A/N 2 = This takes places during season 01. The Dark Masters never existed, or at least, the DD never met them. They =did= come back to Earth to find the eighth children, Kari, and they're now back to the digital world to destroy Myotismon since- or so it seems- they didn't get rid of him in the real world. A year passed after Gabumon and Matt's "deaths" and the digidestined are now 15. Joe's 16 and TK's 12. _**

**_ Warnings = Did you miss Yama-chan? Well, Ladies and Gentleman, let me introduce you the character that's making his great apparition in this chapter. Yamato Ishida._**

**_Disclaimer = I don't own them, and with all the probability never will. I can keep hoping, though. ^_~_**

****

The eyes of the wolf – chapter 3 

"WHAT?!" The word erupted from the digidestined's mouth as a single, shocked cry. Staring at Wolf with huge, shocked eyes, the digidestined trembled, bizarre fear swelling up inside them. "What does it mean?!"

"It means that my body is biologically and physiologically 100% like yours…" The 'digihuman' said slowly, gesturing toward the chosen children. "…but like them, I can digivolve and de-digivolve, not to mention I've my own special attacks, too." He ended, giving his head a slight toss toward the digimon.

"WOW!" Was all T.K. said, his mouth wide open in awe. If the digitalworld has been a shock to his naïve mind of eight years old, then a digihuman was something a pre-teenager grown up in a fantastic world where everything is possible could only classify as 'terribly interesting' "So, you're some kind of Superhero!" He squealed in awed delight, his eyes wide in an almost sweet sign of youth.

Wolf couldn't help but smile behind the cover of his mask, blinking warm crimson eyes at the younger boy. "Well…yeah, something like that, I presume…"

"And why we've never heard of you 'digihumans' before?!" Tai spat, snapping out of his shocked reverie. His tone was low, cold and even. His whole body was radiating waves of burning hostility.

"Because my digiegg hatched only three months ago." Wolf replied calmly, eyeing Tai back from head to toes, a pale rage crossing his countenance. He had done nothing to receive such mistrust. Why was Tai being so hostile, then? Why be so unfriendly when they were companions in destiny, mission and pain?

"THREE MONTHS?!" It was the digimon's time to yell, agape, mouths and eyes wide in astonishment. Here he was, a new type of digimon, a =champion=, hatched and evolved in three months; something an average digimon could only dream of. The evolutions needed a great amount of inner power to remain permanent, and a double amount of power was necessary to reach not permanently the next level of evolution. That such a young digimon was able to reach one of the highest forms was amazing, to put it lightly. Not to mention scary since, after attaining a certain level of evolution, the digimon's power had to become ten times greater to make the change permanent…

"You reached your champion form in just three months?" Agumon asked the question everyone was afraid to ask.

Almost as if he had forgotten where he was, the broad shoulders jerked up.  
"No." He replied shortly, moving his burning ruby gaze from the digidestined's leader to the yellow dinosaur that was his partner. "I was born in this form…" the lizard sucked in a sharp breath, amazed beyond words.

"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted, and jumped to his feet to take a closer look to their new companion. "You digivolved before you were born, then…"

"It seems so." Wolf admitted with a nod. "Is this something noticeable?"

"You're amazing!" the young redhead shouted, his eyes mesmerized in scanning Wolf's appearance slowly, almost trying to commit each and every detail to memory to be able to study them afterwards.

"You are." Agumon admitted with a faint blush. "We all needed four years to reach our in-training form…"

"That's… wonderful!" Mimi cried in joy. She run up to him, and Wolf bristled, waiting for her shouts as Tai had given, but instead found his hand clasped into her own and being shook vigorously. Shocked, he scanned her glowing expression, ruby eyes wide. "I'm so happy we finally found you. Gennai told us we were meant to meet."

"Yeah…" Tai clenched his fists as he mumbled, drawing blood with his fingernails. His eyes were burying holes in Mimi's head as she spoke, but he was fighting to remain stoic and calm in front of his companions. With Matt gone, all he had left to protect was them.

"Thanks" Wolf replied, a wide grin hidden underneath his mask. He turned toward the wood hastily, eyes squinting in an almost sorrowful look. "Wanna we go?"

~*~* A WEEK LATER ~*~* 

The digidestined had been walking through the seemingly endless sand desert that worked as the first barrier around Myotismon's castle for days. Deprived of water and rest, they were all exhausted beyond belief, their usual courage drowned in their immense tiredness. 

They were walking in a line, every digimon walking as faithfully as it could at its human's side. Tai lead them with as much pride as he could muster, skin glistening wet with sweat under the searing heat of the blazing sun. Agumon followed closely, his giant lizard tongue hanging down his mouth out of exhaustion. Mimi and Sora had long got rid of their hat and helmet and kept offering their digimon to carry them, from time to time. Jyou was fanning himself with his shirt, Gomamon scurrying tiredly at his feet. Takeru and Hikari were behind him, the blonde using his trademark hat as a giant fan, Patamon faithfully fanning both them and Gatomon with his oversized wing-like ears. Koushiro wiped a small film of sweat from his forehead, smiling as his digimon flew higher above him to provide him some shield from the burning radiance spilling above them. Wolf ended the line, eyes half closed and muscled tense, virtually not bothered at all by the incredible heat. 

Not that it made much senses, but Tai had insisted to be the first of the line even if the guide was Wolf. His inner instinct still told him not to trust the newcomer, and he had spent no time to sweet-coat the news when he had broken it to Wolf, announcing him he'd be the last of the line because he didn't like him at all. 

Surprisingly enough, Wolf had accepted quietly to close the line, maybe because that section of the maze was just an immense wastelands, and they just needed to go on straight forward. From time to time the goggle boy =did= glance back guiltily, but with no intention to ask for forgiveness. He had spoke the truth after all. He did not like Wolf. He couldn't bring himself to trust him completely… not yet anyway. Not when the scar of loosing a dear friend still hurt so much. 

Wolf was walking lost in his thoughts, completely oblivious to Tai's inner turmoil, with his eyes glued to the sandy ground, when an almost whispered question snapped him out of his thoughtful daydream.

"Why are you always so sad, Wolf?" The girl at his side asked, warm brown eyes glimmering with sympathy.

"Maybe it's because I've nothing to be happy for…" he replied, looking at her with shocking intensity.

"What do you mean?" Mimi titled her head to a side, then to the other, waiting for him to open up to her. It didn't take long, though. She had counted to twenty, watching the breeze ripple the dunes, when Wolf spoke.

"Myotismon took everything I cared for apart from me."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!"

"He took my family… my friends… my life…"

"Your life?" She spoke softly. "But you're here in front of me… alive. Until you live… you should never lose hope."

Wolf took a moment to think, looking toward the sun wavering in front of him, and when he spoke, his voice was low and deep.

"When you've no reason to live and you just let yourself go on in the road of the existence, I think that means you're not still alive. Maybe your body is, but not your soul." 

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she looked down. 

"And you?" He voiced his deepest question, chewing it out his lips slowly and yet so suddenly to scare Mimi. 

"UH?!" Her eyes snapped wide open as she looked back at him. He wanted to smile, but felt it inappropriate, so he just stared back at her, before asking slowly, "Why are you always so sad, lady? Everyone here is sad, but you more than anyone else…" 

"Because Myotismon caused the death of the man I love…" 

"Love?" He inquired gently, head cocked to a side. 

"Oh, yeah…I forgot you digimon don't understand the meaning of the love that can blossom between a man and a woman…how can I explain…?!" She brought a hand to her chin, massaging it slowly as she pondered the question. "Well, that kind of love makes you desire to be with the loved one always…to see them…to touch them…hear their voice…and you'd gladly give your live for them…and you desire to give all yourself to who you love…" 

"I understand…" Wolf said, his eyebrow furrowing together in a look Mimi could only imagine to be of thoughtful intent. "If that feeling is called love, then I think I experienced love before…" he nodded. "But Myotismon deprive me of my love, too." He stopped in mid sentence. "You're so sad because you miss him?" Mimi just nodded and he went on. "If remember him is so painful, then I think you should forget him… I think… that if what you call love bonded the two of you, he wouldn't like to see you suffer like this because of him." 

"You think so?" The girl let out a resigned sigh, her shoulder sagged as if a sudden weight had been popped on them. "Maybe you're right… he wanted to see me happy and safe, but… how could I be happy without Matt?! …maybe I'm dead just as you are…" 

"What are saying?!" Wolf said with a passion. "Look around! You have friends… isn't what you feel for them something that makes you alive? You could find love in one of them." Wolf paused, looking troubled, eyes squinted with the effort of remembering. "Those guy with the funny hair… your leader…" 

"Tai?! Are you crazy?! Oh, please… how could I fall for someone with no fashion sense as him?!" Wolf couldn't help but chuckle, earning a broad grin from the girl at his side. "Plus, he is in love with Sora!" 

He nodded solemnly, but stopped shortly afterwards. "…who…?" 

"The girl with the short hair!" Mimi said, waving her hands in the hair. "Blue helmet, yellow shirt, blue jeans…" 

"OH!" he nodded again, as to show he understood who Sora was. "And that tall, blue haired boy?" 

"Joe?! Ahw, come on! He is a pessimist of first quality! And he is too tall!" Mimi winked at him conspiratorially, and this time their laughter resounded as a single tune. 

"And the computer whiz? He is shorter!" 

"Izzy? His only love is his laptop… and in fact, he is too short." She tried to give her voice a tone of seriousness, but failed miserably, surrendering to helpless laughter once again. 

"Ehy!" Wolf's eyes gleamed, his cold façade all but gone in front of Mimi's irresistible innocence. "Are you saying you could like the little one, then?!" He inquired, a blue and yellow eyebrow raised. 

"T.K.? Well… he remembers me a lot of Matt… he is his brother, after all, but is too young… and in love with Kari!" 

"Which I suppose is the little girl…" he tried, casting a glance at the chatting pair of youngsters. 

Mimi too looked at them with a smile, eyes softening with delight. "Yes…" She whirled around, facing him. "So, as you can see there is no one that can take his place in my heart." 

"I think you should try to let you like someone else other than that Matt…" 

"Like you?" 

Wolf froze in his track, his eyes wide open. He could feel a hot blush crept over his cheeks, and was silently thanking everyone up there he had his mask on. "W-well… a-actually… n-no… I wasn't saying t-this, Mimi I just…" 

"Ehy! You remember no name but mine!!! I'm happy you remember it!!!" She whooped, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

"Oh… I just guessed…" he replied, ashamed, his arms tightening around her small waist in response to her sudden movement. 

Peeking over his shoulders at them, Tai clenched his fists so tight his fingernails were digging into his flesh 

"Tai…is everything all right?" Sora asked, walking up to him to place a comforting hand on his balled fist. 

"I don't like him. I'm still sure he is an evil guy. And I can't stand Mimi act like this around him!!" 

"Are… are you jealous?" The muscles in her throat worked loudly as she swallowed, forcing the question out her tight set lips. As if shot, Tai straightened his back, wide eyes fixing on the ground as his fist loosened. 

"Mine is not jealousy… at least, not as you think… is just that I don't think she should forget Matt so easily… not if she truly loved him. I'm starting to think she didn't deserve his love…" 

"Matt loved her?!" Daffodils yellow eyes blinked at his, travelling from Tai to the brunette and back in one single, fluid motion, blinking rather owlishly all the time. Taichi was staring at the couple long and hard, yet with a distinctly distant expression on his face. Sora watched him as he stood, silent for several moments before turning with a troubled expression. 

"Yeah…" Tai nibbled his bottom lip gently, averting Sora's eyes. "He said it to me once… well, to tell you the truth it was Gabumon… he wanted my help to convince Matt to confess her feelings to her…" 

"I think she deserves to live, Tai…" she squeezed his hand gently, moving closer to him of a step. "She can't live in the past. Isn't it good to see her laugh again after a whole year?" 

The boy stood silent for several moments, before nodding absent-mindedly. "It's just…" he began, his mouth dry, only to have his breath caught in his throat as the harmonica started to play. He tried to speak, but his voice came out as a strangled gasp. The digidestined looked around in disbelief, for the music that filled the air was the one that Matt always performed. 

The first to find his voice back was Takeru. He stepped forward, freeing his hand from Kari's comforting grip, hope and pain crossing over his features. "M-matt…?!" He called softly. Then, receiving no response, he licked his lips, raising his voice as he called again. 

Not as fearful as Takeru, Mimi dashed forward, running past a shocked Taichi and skipping to an halt on top of the dune they were on, gripping Takeru's thin shoulder. 

"MAAATT!!" She screamed in joy and Tai immediately swirled around, his face pale, his eyes watery. The others just stood still, every thought about even breathing flowing out their mind as they waited, lulled by the harmonica's soft whistle, for Matt to answer them. Unnoticed by the others, Wolf stretched his fingers one after another, his claws glimmering in golden under the sunlight. A low growl crawled his way out his throat and he gritted his teeth even harder, as a wild wolf readying himself to leap at his enemy. 

The melody built up into a fierce crescendo, escalating into something that resembled muffled screaming, and a form suddenly materialized in the wavering heat of the desert.

"What…" Jyou blinked, fingering his glasses. Koushiro murmured something behind him. Something that sounded suspiciously like a muffled curse. Tears pricked at Sora's eyes and she tightened the grip around Tai's hand. The brunette himself wasn't even breathing, clutching to Sora's hand with stunning force. Hikari was holding her breath, holding Gatomon close to her chest. The feline digimon, as well all the other digimon, was too stunned to even blink. But her senses were alerted, and she was ready to fight, despite the great relief lurking inside her stomach. A strange tingle ran down her spine, and she squinted her eyes, mistrustfully showing her claws to the wavering figure as it stepped toward him, hesitantly, tentatively, as if it was nothing that a fragment of dream.

Suddenly appeared out from nowhere, the blond boy that was playing the harmonica materialized in front of the digidestined, walking in the desert toward them. His feet barely made a sound as they touched the ground, and he kept playing, blowing softly in the gleaming instrument nursed in his hands. Taichi swallowed hard as he advanced toward them, but he couldn't stop smiling. Golden hair as spiky as ever, eyes he knew to be blue behind the lowered lids, clad in tight blue jeans, heavy boots on his feet, green pullover shielding his porcelain skin from the burning sun…

His feet paused few meters before the shocked team. He stopped to play and lowered his hands from ahead his face, revealing his features. He surveyed them all, slowly, sapphire blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight pausing on each face to study every detail.

"Hi, guys." the figure breathed, reaching out toward them. 

"Matt!!!" The cry made its way around the lump in the digidestined's throats, but before they could do anything, Wolf jumped forward, knocking Matt down on the sand. A low grow bounced out his throat as he dug his claws in Matt's shoulders, eyes almost glowing with maniacal rage.

Matt responded in kind, seizing Wolf's shoulders with a grimace of pain twisting his features, while in the background the digidestined could do nothing but look, dumbstruck.

"You…" Wolf hissed between his gritted teeth. "I finally find you…"

"No, Wolf!!!!!!" Mimi cried as Wolf grabbed Matt's neck tightly in his hands, until the blonde was helplessly gasping for air, his body quivering with the lack of oxygen. "You'll kill him!"

Wolf moved his sparkling gaze from Matt to Mimi with almost feral rage, his eyes squinted evilly.

"That's just what I want to do…" he growled.

**__**

**_END OF CHAPTER 3_**

**Matt VS Wolf... who will win? Who will lose? Who will... die? Or maybe... someone will stop them?**


	4. Default Chapter Title

Nuova pagina 1

Work in progress, please wait. I'm editing this fic. =)

Necchan. ^^


	5. Default Chapter Title

Nuova pagina 1

Work in progress, please wait. I'm editing this fic. =)

Necchan. ^^


	6. Default Chapter Title

Nuova pagina 1

Work in progress, please wait. I'm editing this fic. =)

Necchan. ^^


	7. Default Chapter Title

Nuova pagina 1

Work in progress, please wait. I'm editing this fic. =)

Necchan. ^^


	8. Default Chapter Title

Work in progress, please wait. I'm editing this fic. =)

Necchan. ^^


End file.
